This invention relates to a fast rewinding device for cassette tapes in a tape recorder.
There have been proposed and practically employed a variety of tape recorders employing cassette tapes. In prior art cassette tape recorders, when the tape in the cassette is rewound after one playing on the tape, the movement of the tape is terminated through the utilization of the tension applied on the tape by stops at either end of the tape when the tape rewinding has reached the terminal stage. This is done without reducing the rate of movement of the tape before the stop is reached.
When the tape in the cassette is rewound at high speed, the tape experiences a high pulling force at the end of the tape at the terminal stage of the rewinding, and the tape frequently tends to break. For this reason, the rewinding of cassette tapes at high speeds has not been practically possible in prior art tape recorders.